


Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

by ashenRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Pre-Slash, Sam Has A Soul, Sam ships Destiel, set season 6ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenRose/pseuds/ashenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get captured and left for dead. Well, at least Dean thinks they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

We were almost there. The adrenaline, rushing through our veins as we ran, quickly approaching the warehouse, only about 500 more meters. We couldn’t risk taking the impala for fear she would hear it and wake up. I, only recently turned human, was unaccustomed to being breathless and had to take a moment, panting and resting my hands on my knees for support. Dean stood upright, a little flushed but breathing evenly. He was eyeing me wearily. I knew we did not have much time. The monster we had to outrun would have caught our scent by now and woken up. This would mean that she was minutes away from finding us. My eyes narrowing in frustration with my inability to sprint for more than a 15 minutes.

“I think… I know… one thing more tiring… than urination.” I muttered, while catching my breath. I glanced up at Dean, who was looking behind us. Suddenly, there was a loud cry a ways away from us in the forest. She would not be far now.

“Come on Cas, don’t do this to me now!” Dean’s panic was tangible as he grabbed my arm and we resumed running him leading me through the trees into the clearing.

“We have to get into the warehouse, free Sam, stay alive long enough for the fire to kill it, and dammit those locks look like they’re gonna be a bitch. All while being chased by this monster who is pissed at us for killing her human eating babies. With our luck why doesn’t the damn sky fall on us‽” He muttered to himself, he often did when he was stressed, as we quickly approached the edifice. A few months ago, I would have answered his but by now I was starting the grasp and recognise a rhetorical question about 80% of the time and sarcasm about ½ the time. Yet, despite my many attempts, I have been unable to create one myself and failed to understand the point.

_“Okay guys, I bought the good stuff.” Dean had a few bottles of beer and several bags which were presumably filled with burgers and fries._

_“Dean…”_

_“Yes Cas?” Dean was sitting down with Sam motioned for me to join them._

_“Could you please get us dinner?”_

_“What do mean… its right here, you ok Cas?_

_“I was being sarcastic. There would be no way you would go get us dinner since you just got it.”_

_*Awkward silence, Sam and Dean look at each other and start eating.*_

I kept trying though because one day I would surely get it right and be able to share that with the brothers. I think of that moment when Dean manages to unlock the warehouse. We head inside and hear another shrieking cry, closer this time.

“Sonofabitch!” Dean glances towards the door as he approaches Sam who is tied up and unconscious but otherwise alive.

Then I black out.

* * *

 

I wake up feeling more tired than before, I feel ropes against my wrists and struggle against it.

“It’s no use.” the shallow voice startles me and I jerk up and see Dean, across the room in the same situation as me, with wires hooked to blood bags draining him. Sam is beside him unconscious.

“I’m serious Cas, struggling will only make it worse. I tried everything, we just have to wait for backup… if it comes on time.”

I nod wincing as it pulls at a tube attached to my neck. Pain. Pain, exhaustion and urination, how much more do these humans suffer?

“If we don’t make it out of here… it won’t matter because we already set that doll it on fire, once it burns through the cover the monster would die. Its dead now, died less than a minute after hooking you up. Luckily she didn’t get to Sam yet.” The first real look of glee lit his face. “We did good today. Now we just have to hope that Bobby gets us out of here. I called him, telling him where we were.” There is silence for another minute before Dean speaks again, I narrow my eyes, he should be conserving his energy.”

Won’t it just be hilarious if we died because some Bobby didn’t check his voicemail?”

“I don’t think it would be funny. Anyway, you will get out.” I state firmly, deciding to ignore his exasperated look, I don’t yet understand human humor. “It is really hard to kill the Winchester brothers, and even harder to keep them dead.”

“You’re not too bad yourself with god saving your ass and then leaving.” Dean smirks but he is twitching and it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He is staring at me, focused on my every move. He glances at Sam who is still unconscious.

“Cas if we don’t get out, there is something I’ve always wanted to tell you. It’s not like ugh, I just don’t want to die with any regrets and like, why the hell not?”

“I don’t understand. What is it you want to tell me?”

“I’ve been feeling this for a while and, and really I can’t believe I’m saying this but… ugh, why is this so much easier with women, or is it just you. You who wouldn’t have a clue unless I wrote it down a freaking sign in enochien!” Dean was getting increasingly frustrated and I was no closer to understanding what he was trying to say. His eyes cast down and slouched, maybe due to the loss of blood. Clearly that outburst took a lot out of him.

“I just don’t want you to freak and leave us if I tell you.”

“Please Dean, I have sacrificed so much, all for you and it was worth it. You matter so much to me. My closest relationship is with you and I will never leave you. I will feel this way for the rest of my life. Whether it is just this human one or if I ever get my grace back.” I don’t know why I said that but Dean seemed to need that. He looked back up across the room. He looked at me with that same look he gave me when he found me on the road after my first phone call when he told me not to teleport to his hotel so he could sleep. The same look he gave me that night when he told me to never change.

“Tell you what, we get out of here and I _will_ tell you.” He emphasised the will. Time was running out and we both knew it. Maybe Robert was held up. Dean glanced at Sam, still tied up and unconscious.

“I hope he stays that way for another ten minutes, he shouldn’t have to watch his idiot brother and friend die.”

“Dean.” I warn.

“No Cas its it my fault it was my idea and too rush into things gun ablaze and Sam who wanted to wait and plan more and I shot him down bringing that stupid guilt crap about hurting more people when we should have been-”

“You idigts said you wanted my help.” Dean was cut off, we were both so worked up we did not hear the door open.

* * *

 

 

_2 days later_

 

We were all better now, Dean and I recovered quickly while Sam took and extra day for his head wound. We were now in the Impala on our latest adventure. Dean was driving and Sam was sleeping in the front, I was not allowed to sit in the front because Sam would, as Dean put it, _throw a bitch face_ when he awoke.  We were just out of town when I remembered.

“Dean?”

“Yes Cas?”

“What is it you wanted to tell be at the warehouse?” Dean fidgeted, he was anxious.

“Well you see umm…”

“You promised Dean.”

“When did it promise exactly?” Understanding his confusion, I then went on to repeat our conversation word for word to give him context.

“… and then you said- ”

“Ok ok, no need to reapeat the whole thing. Do you really want to know?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” He stopped the car and turned to me, yet did not make eye contact.

“Cas I no I’m gonna do this right, Castiel…” I waited for him to finish but he seemed lost.

“Please Dean.” I give him a long look until he is forced to make eye contact.

“isagirlsname! Yup that’s all, that’s the big secret, cats’ out of the bag.”

He waits in silence while I process that information.

“Are you kidding me!!!” We both turn around to see Sam scowling at Dean.

“I pretended to be asleep for THAT.” Dean’s eyes widened and the two brothers engaged in some sibling telepathy that I have only seen a few times. I would never be able to decipher them. They were making gestures at each other and opening their mouths but no words came out. I decided not to intervene in case it was private.

_“You knew_ _‽” Dean paled._

_“Of course…everybody knows.”_

_“And you’re okay with it?”_

_“Do you have any idea how cool it would be? It lends itself to so many jokes. Tell him or I will.”_

_“I know I know… but at the right moment.”_

_“Aww you’re gonna make it special. Good he needs to know you’re serious.”_

_“You shut your mouth!”_

The telepathy evidently ended when they turned away from each other. Sam's shoulders relaxed but Dean kept a straight face as he started the car. We drove in silence when I had to ask.

“Does it really sound girly?”

Sam burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally thought Castiel was a girl. My friend was obsessed with supernatural way before I ever saw it and destiel was her OTP. I only had an abstract idea on who they were. When I heard about Dean and Cas I always thought Cas was some blond female angle who was Dean's girlfriend. It wasn't until much later that I googled him right before I was about to start watching the show when I saw a picture of a really adorable man.


End file.
